Werbespots
Werbung ist ein zentraler Bestandteil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie und nimmt einen ähnlichen Stellenwert ein wie in der realen Welt. Über unzählige Verbreitungswege fügt Rockstar Games Werbung in Stadtbild, Hör- und Rundfunk, Internet sowie Handbücher ein. Abgesehen von einigen Namensnennungen und Darstellungen des 15px-Logos besteht der Rest der Werbelandschaft ausschließlich aus Inhalten fiktiver Unternehmen, Organisationen, Produkte, Filme usw. Die Autoren nutzen dabei Stilmittel, die ins jeweilige Jahr der Handlungen passen, um möglichst authentische Werbung nachzuzeichnen. Außenwerbung gibt es seit Grand Theft Auto 1, Radiowerbung seit Grand Theft Auto 2 und Fernseh- sowie Internet-Werbung seit Grand Theft Auto IV. Radiowerbung Eine Auflistung aller im Radioprogramm auftauchenden Werbespots. Zahlenangaben in Klammern weisen auf die Anzahl alle Spots hin, die es bislang zum jeweiligen Eintrag gab. Erfolgt keine gesonderte Angabe, existiert nur ein Spot. Namenangaben zeigen die Sprecher auf, die den ganzen oder Teile des Spots gesprochen haben, sofern bekannt. 1 * 13 Steps to Heaven (4) A * Al Dente’s * Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn * Alco Patch * Alcoholla * Alcotine Patch * American Bank of Los Santos * America’s next Top Hooker (2, Al Vanik) * Ammu-Nation (8, Ron Reeve) * Angel and the Knight * Athena 200’s (Jay Wright) B * babiesovernight.com (2) * Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour! (K.D. Bowe) * Bathtub Gin Still * BitterSweet (2) * BJ Smith’s „Fit for Football“ (Lawrence Taylor) * BJ Smith’s „Used Autos“ (Lawrence Taylor) * Blaine County Savings Bank (Ed McMann) * Blottos (3, Brian Thomas) * Blox (Chris Difate und Lazlow) * Booch Cologne * Bravado (2, Jeremy Schwartz) * Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos (2, Timothy Adams) * Buddy’s Trucking * Buy American! (3, Jonathan Hanst und Ron Reeve) C * Cake (2, Shelley Miller (Sprecherin)) * Camus Jeans * Carcer City (Anouchka Benson) * Castradon * Cerama Teeth * Chains of Intimacy (2) * Château de Buff (2, Brian Thomas) * Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety (4) * Civil Service * Cloud Computing * Cluckin’ Bell (2) * Coco Fizz * Commando Pest Eradication * Commemorative Miniatures * Complete the Look (5, Greg Schweizer und Shelley Miller) * Crazy CJ’s * Creative Plastic Surgery * Crevis (2, Jeremy Schwartz) * Credex Gold * Cryogenics * Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services (Brian Thomas) * Crowfest ’98 (Gregg Martin, Smith Harrison) * Cuckold Therapy D * Darwinian Yoga * Degenatron (Chris Ferrante, Laura Paterson, James Ferrante, Mike Ferrante und Ron Reeve) * de Koch Diamonds (Brian Thomas) * Deity * Delio & Furax (Greg Schweizer) * Digifarm (2, Ed McMann) * Dilettante (K.D. Bowe) * Discount Adventure Cruises * DNA Food * Domestobot (Lazlow) * Don’s Country Store * Donate your Car * Dormatron (Alice Saltzman und Alex Anthony) * Double Alt Logger * Double Helix DNA Search * DragonBrain (Jeff Berlin) * Dreamakers (Alex Anthony) E * EgoChaser * El Chamuco Roboto (AJ Allen) * Electrotoke * Electrolyte * Endurodom * Epsilon Program (5, Fred Melamed und Jonatahan Hanst) * Equanox (Alex Anthony) * Eris Pump-up Shoes (Sean R. Lynch) * Eris Running Shoes (Alana Silvestro und Sean R. Lynch) * Eugenics (zwei Stück) * Evacuator (Brian Thomas und Randy Pearlstein) * Executive Intruder Extermination Services (Ben Krech und Ed McMann) * Exploder Survival Knife (Doris Woo, Jeff Berlin und Randy Hale) * Exploder: Evacuator Part II (Doris Woo, Jeff Berlin, Randy Hale und Ron Reeve) * Excelsior Extreme 9 (3, auf Englisch, Russisch und Spanisch) * eXsorbeo F * Facari Film * Farewell Ranch (2) * Fast-Forward (Alex Anthony) * Feel All Great Sports (2) * Feinberg & Van Wyck Realty (C.T. Taylor) * Fernando’s Medallion Man (Frank Chavez) * Fernando’s New Beginnings (Frank Chavez) * Fleeca (4) * Fleeca Bank (2) * Flipper Dolphin * Flipperd Off * Florist Alliance Group (2) * Floyd’s Scrap Metal Emporium * Flow Water * flyUS (3, Jonathan Nanst) * Fruit LC G * Gastro Band * Genderer Roll Doll * Giggle Cream (3, Alex Anthony) * Glory Hole Theme Park (2, Mike Blakeney) * Grand-Senora-Wüste * Grin (Bill Smith) H * Hammerstein & Faust * Hampshire Nannies (Dan Houser) * Hamster Harem * Head Shots * Helmut Schein (Jodie Shawback) * Herr Grubbers Spa * Hipsters for Hire * Hitting Kids works Wonders (2) * Hysterical Home Videos * Horn (4, auf Englisch, Russisch und Spanisch) * House of Tomorrow (Alice Saltzman, Gerry Cosgrove und Jonathan Hanst) * Hush I * I’m Rich (Al Vanik und Les Gunn) * Implant Outsource * In the Future, there will be Robots (Greg Schweizer und John Mauceri) * Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X-2 * Intergalactic Wrestling Title (Pete Gustin) * Inversion Therapy (Danny Burstein) J * Janus * Jay’s Bail Bonds * Jeannie * Jeremy Robard’s Import/Export (Peter Silvestro) * Jizz Drive * Jock Cranley (2) * John Hunter (2, Eric Edwards) * Just the Five of Us (Kevin Straley, Jene Hillgreen, John Mauceri, Josh Clark und Shelley Miller) K * Kilimanjaro (2, Shelley Miller) * Knife after Dark (Chris Ferrante, Gerald Cosgrove und Jeff Berlin) * Koala (Shelley Miller) L * Lad Rover * Larry’s RV Sales * Law (3, Jeff Berlin) * Learn Redneck Pretty Fast * Liberty City Gun Club * Liberty City Police Department (2, Ron Reeve) * Liberty City Survivor (2, Jeff Berlin) * Lifeinvader Tablet * Lipurgex (2) * Little Bitches (2) * Little Lacy Surprise * Logger Beer (Ed McMann) * Logger Light (Ed McMann) * Lombank * Los Santos Benders (2, Jim Cummings) * Los Santos Chamber of Commerce (Jonathan Hanst) * Love-Fist-Tour (Joe Kelly) * Lustrous (2, DJ Pooh) M * Ma’s Fuego (Ed McMann) * Male Aroma Therapy * Manopause Adventures * Medicate Me (KD Bowe) * Medieval Millennium Fair (Gerry Cosgrove) * Michael Graves (2) * Mike Andrews (2) * MMA * Mollis (2) * Momendoc * Mummific (2) * Monstrosity (2, Laura Bykowski und Shelley Miller) * Musty Pines * My five Uncles (Jonathan Hanst) * My drunk Uncle N * National Union of Contemporary Arts (2) * Night Lights O * Orgasmo Bars * Ovine Human Resources Academy P * PastMaster (2, Alex Anthony und Bill Smith) * Pastor Richards’ Salvation Statue Fund (2, David Green) * Perk-Up * PetsOvernight.com (5, Chris Silvestro und Gerry Cosgrove) * PetStuffers (Alice Saltzman und Gerald Cosgrove) * Pilgrim’s Pantry (2, Dan Houser und Anouchka Benson) * Pißwasser (3, Anthony Cumia) * Pit Bomb (Alex Anhony) * Pit Stick * Pizza Cake * Plug (Lazlow) * Popping (K.D. Bowe) * Pogo the Monkey (Maria Chambers) * Pontius * Preservex * Presley’s Petrol * Pride, not Prejudice (2) * Princess Robot Bubblegum and the horny radioactive Plant (2, AJ Allen) * Prison Industrial Complex (2) * Proposition 14 * Proposition 43 * Proposition 45 (Jeremy Schwartz) * Proposition 208 (2) * Psychic * Public Service Announcement: Ihr Kind braucht ein Auto (Alice Saltzman und Alex Anthony) * Public Service Announcement: Ist Ihr Kind Kommunist? (Alex Anthony) * Public Service Announcement: Keine Chance den Drogen * Push-Up (Jack Harte) Q * Queenbury Boxing Club R * Race to Pluto (Bill Ratner) * Radio Carbon Dating * RAILS (Noelle Sadler) * Rakin’ & Ponzer (Alex Anthony) * Rapidite * Rectify Holistic * Redwood Cigarettes (Anouchka Benson und Jen Sweeney) * Redwood Junior (Ed McMann) * Rehab Island * Relax Power X Motorized Scooter (2) * Release Gum * Renegade/Sweat (Hilary Cannon, Laura Bykowski, Pete Gustin, Jeff Berlin) * Republican Space Rangers/Burger Shot * Righteous Slaughter 7 (3) * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts S * S-Uzi * Salivex (Amy Salzman, Gerald Cosgrove, Kate Dukish, Lance Williams und Shelley Miller) * San Andreas Department of Water & Power * San Andreas Flight School * San Andreas Lobotomy * San Andreas Lotto (2) * San Andreas Economic Recovery Group * San Andreas Telephone (4) * San Andreas Tourism Board * Serious Cougar (Jim Cummings) * Shady Acres (Burt Reynolds) * Shark (Ed McMann) * Silky Milky * Sissy Sprits (Brian Thomas) * Smoked Dreams * Sooth * Space Monkey Seven * Sprunk * Starfish Resort and Casino * stoppayingyourmortage.net (Charles Parnell) * Sue Murry * SWAPMEET (2, Jonathan Hanst) * Swinging Puppets * Synth & Son (Alex Anthony) T * The Barfs (2) * The Cavern of Sorrow * The Crazy Cock * The Grain of Truth (Jonathan Hanst) * The Mainframe (Jeff Berlin) * The Men’s Room (2, Bas Rutten, Bill Ratner und John Zurhellen) * The Mid-Life Crisis Center (Jonathan Hanst) * The Science of Crime (2) * The Serrated Edge * The Suburbs * Think your Way to Success (Adam Davidson, Doris Harrison und Peter Silvestro) * Third World Bank * Thors Norse Power Program (Ben Krech, Frank Fava und Kate Dukish) * Thunder (Ed McMann und Shelley Miller) * Toe Shoes * Toilet Cleaner * Trackify (zwei Spots) * Tropicarcinoma * Twilight Knife U * Ultimate Disc in the Dark * United States Army (3, Ron Reeve) * Unlock the Power (2) * Up-n-Atom Burger V * Venturas Poker Challenge (Bill Ratner, Jeff Bottoms und Rob Webb) * VIG Insurance (Ed McMann) * Vindication Angel Curse Buster BC * Vinewood Health * VIP Luxury Ringtones (2) * Vivisection * Volksentscheid 421 * Volksentscheid 602 (Mike Blakeney) * Volksentscheid 832 (Alex Anthony) W * Waning with the Stars (2, Jeff David) * Weazel News (Jeff David) * Wing it (Jonathan Hanst) * Whiz Wireless Communication (4, einer auf Spanisch und zwei auf Englisch, Shelley Miller) * Windsor Real Estate (2) * Womb (2, Brian Thomas) * WTF Y * YouTool * Yuppie and the Alien (Lazlow, Pete Gustin, Randy Hole und Richard Kruger) Z * Zebra Bar (zwei, Ed McMann) * ZiT (Bryan Apple) * Zoom Zoom Fernsehen Eine Auflistung aller im Fernsehprogramm auftauchenden Werbespots. Zahlenangaben in Klammern weisen auf die Anzahl alle Spots hin, die es bislang zum jeweiligen Eintrag gab. Erfolgt keine gesonderte Angabe, existiert nur ein Spot. Namenangaben zeigen die Sprecher auf, die den ganzen oder Teile des Spots gesprochen haben, sofern bekannt. Grand Theft Auto IV * Burger Shot * Cluckin’ Bell (C.T. Taylor) * Excelsior Extreme 9 (AJ Allen) * Higgin’s Helicopter Tours * John Hunter (Eric Edwards) * Karin Dilettante (K.D. Bowe) * Liberty City Police Department * love-meet.net * Michael Graves * Sully’s Auto Mart * Super Classy Touch Limo (C.T. Taylor) * VIP Luxury Ringtones * VIG Insurance (Ed McMann) * Whiz Grand Theft Auto V * Ammu-Nation * Benefactor Surano * Bravado Bison (Jeremy Schwartz) * Cunning Stunt Academy * Ego Chaser * Epsilon Cult of America * Grand-Senora-Wüste * Karin Dilettante * Lifeinvader * Logger Beer * Los Santos Department of Water & Power * Mount Zonah Medical Center (Ed McMann) * Mysta Spot * Phat Chips * San Andreas Lottery * San Andreas Toursim Board * Up-n-Atom Burger Stadionwerbung Beim Arena War sind verschiedene kurze Werbespots zu sehen. Sie laufen ohne Ton. * Atomic * Billy Ray Joe * Big Chuck * Bravado Bison * Demonoil * Junk Energy Drink * Lifeinvader * Logger Light * Mollis * Pißwasser Ice * ProLaps Arena War Edition * Redwood Gold * Ring of Fire * Shark Rainbow Card * Sprunk Fuel * Yukon Tobacco Chew Sonstige Werbung Eine Auflistung von Werbespots, die es nicht bis in die Enfassung schafften oder nur auf bestimmten Promotion-Websites zu finden sind. * Bean Machine * Liberty City Gun Club Mitwirkende Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Text:' Dan Houser und Lazlow Jones *'Produktion:' Lazlow Jones *'Werbesongs-Produktion:' Craig Conner *'Sprecher:' Adam Davidson, Alex Anthony, Alice Saltzman, Amy Salzman, Kate Dukich, Aran Ronicle, Barb Jones, Ben Krech, Brian Thomas, Brock Yoder, Chris Ferrante, Craig Conner, Dave Ryan, David Green, Doris Woo, Douglas Harrison, Ed McMann, Frank Chavez, Frank Fava, Gene Hilgreen, Greg Schweizer, Hunter Platin, James Ferrante, Jeff Berlin, Jeff Rosa, Joe Kelly, John Mauceri, Josh Clark, Julie Wemyss, Kevin Straley, Kim Gurney, Lance Williams, Laura Paterson, Lazlow Jones, Lisa Ortiz, Lorna Jordan, Lucien Jones, Maureen Silliman, Mike Ferrante Jr., Pete Gustin, Peter Silvestro, Raff Crolla, Randy Johnson, Richard Kruger, Ron Reeve, Shelley Miller, Sky und TJ Allard *'Aufnahmestudios:' Digital Arts Studios (New York), Track 9 Studios (New York), Weddington Multimedia (Los Angeles), Sync Sound (New York) und Radio Lazlow (Long Island) *'Danksagungen:' Axel Ericson und Won Lee bei Digital Arts, Paul Vasquez bei Track 9 Studios und John Bowen sowie John Hassler bei Sync Sound *'Werbesongs-Sänger:' Raff Crolla, Aron Ronicle und Julie Wemyss Siehe auch *The Advertising Council of Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas ! Kategorie:Listen